Lone Cabin
by Kara Hitame
Summary: [YukixTohru blanket scenario]Yuki and Tohru are caught in a storm. They find one lone, little cabin to take shelter in. What will happen? Rated just to be safe! Read and find out!


Yes I am alive! I have decided now to re-write/add to/edit all my stories. So I probably won't update new stuff for awhile. Check out my profile under announcements for more details. Thanks and please R and R!

This takes place after the curse was lifted and is a Yukiru blanket scenario.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but I claim ownership of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lone Cabin**

_A Yuki x Tohru blanket scenario_

_Mom, _

_Yesterday we headed out to a ski resort, courtesy of Shigure-san. It's Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Kagura-san, Haru-san, and I up here. And Shigure-san of course! I don't really know why he wanted to take us to a resort, but I have a suspicion it's to do with his editor. That poor woman (sigh). Shigure-san **said** it's in celebration of the curse being lifted. I highly doubt it. So anyway, here we are up on the mountain where weather can change in an instant. I hope nothing bad happens while we're up here. I got a feeling something will though. I'm not sure if it is good or bad though..._

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked coming into the living area where Tohru sat drinking tea with a book in her hand.

"Yes Yuki-kun?" Tohru replied.

"Did you want to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure! Let me just get some warmer clothes on!"

Tohru left and headed to the room her and Kagura shared. She put on some warm pants a sweatshirt and a winter coat with her hat and gloves. Then she headed to the door to get her boots. While she was getting ready, Yuki was getting ready too.

He got warmer clothes and his boots. He also got a waterproof bag and packed some dry clothes of his for the both of them, a first aid kit, some easy open cans and packages of snacks, and a canteen of water in case something happened to them.

When Tohru saw Yuki she smiled. The two headed out the door after they told Haru to tell everyone else they went out and should be back in a couple hours.

"Alright let's go," Yuki said.

"Ok," Tohru agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked, Yuki and Tohru talked about how school was going and how Tohru's work was. They discussed what the reason for Shigure's offer was and they both agreed it was to tease his editor again.

Yuki noticed a doe and two fawns with her, to the right and pointed them out to Tohru.

"Aw how cute," Tohru cooed.

"Yes, they are," Yuki agreed nodding his head.

"Oh look!" Tohru whispered, "It's a fox!" She pointed to a silver creature about 80ft in front of them.

"A silver fox too. Those are pretty unique," Yuki said thoughtfully.

Little did they notice...the snow was starting to fall thicker by the minute.

------------------------------------------------

The snow had started falling 10 minutes ago. At first it was a light snowfall so they hadn't paid much attention to it. Then the snow got heavier. Yuki and Tohru decided to start heading back, but they couldn't see clearly anymore. They had no idea which way the resort was. They were lost.

'Just our luck,' Yuki thought darkly/

"Yuki-kun, what're we going to do?" asked Tohru, "We can't stay out here and we're obviously not going to make it back soon..."

"You're right..." Yuki stated while looking around. He spotted a lone building in the distance.

"Come on Honda-san, I see a building we can shelter in."

Tohru just nodded in response. She didn't mention to Yuki since she didn't want him to worry, but she was getting extremely cold. She also felt really dizzy.

They walked for 10 minutes trying to find their way through the snow that was falling harder and faster than before.

Yuki had estimated it was 15 minutes to the cabin from where he first saw it, so they should be arriving any minute.

All of a sudden Yuki heard a light thump in the snow. He turned around and saw Tohru lying facedown in the snow.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked hesitantly, kneeling and gently shaking Tohru's shoulder.

No response.

"No..." Yuki whispered.

He picked up Tohru and carried her bridal style. He got sight of the cabin again and hurried onward. He got there in about three minutes and found the cabin to be a one roomed, empty cabin except a cabinet, a fire place with some fire wood near by, and a thick wool rug. Other than that it looked like the place had been deserted awhile back.

Yuki quickly set Tohru down and started a fire. Then he turned to Tohru. She was shivering and turning pale with blue around her lips.

'I'm... going to have to take... off her... wet clothes...' Yuki thought blushing.

"Please forgive me," Yuki whispered.

He removed Tohru's jacket, hat and gloves. Then he took off her sweat shirt which was soaking. Then he removed her maroon turtle neck. Thankfully, her bra was dry. Then Yuki removed her snow pants and her jeans, which were slightly damp. Her underwear thankfully, were dry too. He put her clothes near the fire to dry an then set her on the rug. He looked through the bag for a blanket but realized in his haste to pack, he forgot a blanket! So, he started a fire and set a pair of dry clothes by the fire to warm up.

'Ok...how will I keep her warm now? A fire isn't warm enough,' Yuki thought. He went to the cabinet and dug through it. Toward the back he found a blanket. A measly, pathetic, thin, little blanket.

'That won't be enough...I guess I have to share my body heat,' Yuki thought blushing again.

He quickly stripped down and grabbed the blanket. He set Tohru on it and then lay down by her. He brought her up against him and wrapped the blanket around them. When he was sure Tohru was getting warmer, Yuki fell into a light sleep as well.

--------------------------------------

**20 minutes later**

Tohru awoke to a feeling of warmth.

'Why am I so warm?' she thought curiously.

It was then that she felt somebody's arms around her. She also realized just how little clothing she had on. Tohru turned and saw Yuki sleeping; also no shirt or pants, just boxers. She blushed when she realized he was the one who got her undressed. But grateful none-the-less

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru whispered and shook him a little.

"Tohru!" Yuki said waking with a start.

"You said my name..." Tohru whispered shocked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I—"

"No! Actually, I like it when you say my first name," Tohru said blushing slightly.

"Then I shall say it from now on...Tohru," Yuki said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel warm."

"Your clothes were wet. I had to get you out of them or you'd get hypothermia," Yuki said.

"And the reason you are too is...?"

"I had to give you my body heat since the blanket wouldn't have been enough."

"Oh well, thank you," Tohru replied kissing his cheek then turning away to hide her blush.

Yuki blushed also, and then he said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Tohru replied.

"Ok... I'll fix us some food. I left some dry clothes near the fire for you to wear."

Tohru smiled and went to dress; Yuki turned away with a blush and went to find some food.

Tohru dressed quickly and dug through Yuki's bag to get him some dry clothes too. She passed them to Yuki and he accepted the clothing. After the two ate, they got back into their blanket. Yuki puts his arms around Tohru again and pulled her to him.

"Good night, my Tohru."

"What was that Yuki-kun?"

"My Tohru..." Yuki replied as he turned her around.

"I love you Tohru," Yuki continued once she was facing him.

"Oh Yuki, I love you too!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki kissed Tohru's forehead and then said, "Let's sleep we'll see about leaving if the storm is cleared ok?"

"Alright then, good night," Tohru replied and kissed Yuki's cheek.

They both fell in to a deep slumber while the storm raged on outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(10 minutes after 8 PM, The Ski Resort, The Sohma's Room)**

"Where are they?" Shigure asked.

"Who?" Haru replied.

"Yun-chan and Tohru-kun! Where are they?" Kagura cried.

"Oh them...they said something about a walk earlier," Haru replied.

"When was that?" Momiji asked.

"About an hour after lunch," Haru replied just as calmly, "Why?"

"WHY! IT'S 8:00 AT NIGHT AND THEY'RE STILL MISSING!" Kagura screamed.

"Keh, the rat can die for all I care, but Tohru doesn't deserve to," Kyo said stubbornly.

"Yes well... we better go inform the staff to send a search party out as soon as possible," Shigure replied.

Everybody agreed and headed down for the front desk.

--------------------------------------

**(Hotel Lobby)**

"Excuse me?" Shigure called to the man there.

"Yes, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Two of our companions are missing. They went for a walk earlier but haven't come back yet," Shigure said.

"I shall have some of the staff search as soon as it is calm enough sir," the man said.

Shigure agreed and the Sohmas headed back to their room to wait till morning, none of them sleeping very easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(9:00 PM, Cabin, Yuki and Tohru)**

Meanwhile, Yuki and Tohru had just woken from their nap.

Yuki kissed Tohru lightly and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Tohru replied blushing slightly.

"What should we do to pass some time? It's only nine," Tohru asked looking down at her watch.

"How about we...play a game of Truths?" Yuki suggested.

"Alright, you first," Tohru said.

"What was your mother like?" Yuki asked.

"She was the greatest! She was always there for me. She supported me and my friends in everything we did. We had fun times together and we helped each other through the tough times... I still miss her a lot," Tohru admitted.

Yuki leaned over and kissed her forehead, "That is sweet of you."

Tohru blushed and asked, "How many girls have you ever liked? Besides me."

"Nobody ever caught my attention so that's my answer."

Tohru leaned over and kissed his nose, "You're so sweet."

"Is there any guy you used to have a crush on, if so who?" he asked.

"I used to have a crush on Kyo-kun, Haru-san, and...Ayame-san."

"You're joking...right?" Yuki said with his eyes bugged out.

"Actually," Tohru said, "I was just joking about Ayame-san. That was just to see the expression on your face...which was a Kodak picture moment!"

(A/N: I don't own Kodak and Yuki's face was one of shock, disgust and jealousy. Plus his eye was twitching a bit.)

"And... Kyo and Haru?" Yuki asked, "I really had crushes on them! Kyo-kun because he was a cat and I always loved the cat from the zodiac and Haru-san...well, he's cool."

"Ah, I see now," Yuki replied.

--------------------------------------------

**(1 Hour later)**

Yuki kissed Tohru's cheek, "I'm tired and this storm doesn't seem to be clearing soon. Let's go to sleep for the night..."

"Ok," Tohru said.

They crawled under the blanket again and Tohru whispered, "Aishiteru, good night."

"Aishiteru, koishii," Yuki replied, and kissed her lips before falling asleep with Tohru.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The next morning, Hotel, Sohma's Room)**

"The storm has cleared. We're sending are search parties out now if you want to help," the bell hop informed the Sohma family.

"Ok we're coming," Shigure said.

The Sohmas gathered their coats and boots, and headed to the front desk.

The search parties headed outside and started their search. One of each of the Sohma family went with a hotel search party. The search parties split when they reach the woods.

About four hours later, Kagura and Kyos' group come across a lone cabin in the middle of the forest.

"What is this place?" Kyo asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I...don't know," Kagura replied.

"You think the Rat and Tohru are in there?" Kyo whispered to Kagura.

"Most likely, I don't see where else they could be..." Kagura replied, "Let's look."

Kyo and Kagura banged on the door and then opened it. What they found was definitely a Kodak picture moment. Tohru and Yuki were curled close to each other and had happy smiles on their peaceful faces.

Kagura tiptoed to them and gently shook them awake whispering their names. Yuki and Tohru both awoke and sleepily looked at Kagura. Their eyes widened and they blushed as they realized their position.

"Come on, let's get back to the ski lodge," Kagura smiled.

Yuki and Tohru were still in shock that they had even been found so soon, but quickly nodded.

Yuki and Tohru got up, packed their stuff, and joined Kyo and Kagura at the door.

The leader of the group used a walkie-talkie to contact the other groups, saying they found the missing people.

-----------------------------------------------  
**(Later that day, Sohma's room)**

"Well, we were just walking and the snow started picking up. So we tried heading back but we couldn't see anything. Eventually, Tohru collapsed when I had caught sight of a building. So I grabbed her and took her to the shelter where I got us warm," Yuki explained blushing lightly.

After a few questions, Tohru and Yuki said they were tired from the events and wanted to be left alone. So, everybody went to do their own thing while Yuki took Tohru to her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------

"Thanks for every thing," Tohru whispered and kissed Yuki.

"You're welcome," Yuki replied smiling.

Tohru yawned and laid down pulling Yuki with her.

"Let's sleep. And you are staying with me tonight. I want to be sure you will sleep and rest, and not go do other things," Tohru stated.

After she said that, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Owari**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Japanese Terms:

**Aishiteru**- I love you

**Koishii**- Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the rewritten Lone Cabin. I think I did a LOT better on this.


End file.
